


Go in Peace to Love

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: “I know you said you were gonna be hands off,” Dean says, “but I was hoping you might answer one last prayer.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	Go in Peace to Love

**Author's Note:**

> this little fix-it has also generously been translated into chinese by [pragori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragori), which you can find [here](https://salitineori.lofter.com/post/1e1f42bc_1cae88cd8)!

Sam calls their friends as Dean drives, checks in on them one by one, explains what happened. For once, Dean doesn’t get tired of hearing the same story told over and over.

Still, he’s glad when it’s done, when the last call has been made and they pull to a stop.

“You ready for this?” Dean asks.

Sam grins. His nervous, excited energy has had him practically vibrating in his seat for the last fifty miles. “Hell yeah I am.”

Dean stays in the car and watches their reunion—smiles as Eileen races out to meet Sam, as he picks her up in a hug and spins her around, laughing. Sam holds Eileen’s face in his hands, traces his thumbs along her cheekbones.

“Well,” he says, “God is gone. Is this still what you want?”

She smiles, nods. “It is.”

“Me, too.”

As they kiss, Dean does something he’s historically tried to avoid: he sorts through his feelings. There’s a lot of happiness there, plenty of relief, some pride. And underneath it all, there’s an ache in his chest so old and familiar that he can’t remember a time before it. He used to think it was fear—of Sam moving on without him, of being left alone. But now he sees it for what it is: just plain old garden variety jealousy.

He thinks maybe telling yourself you only need one other person in the whole world is a recipe for loneliness. It’s a story he doesn’t want to keep writing.

“You kids have fun,” he says through the open window, and leaves on one final mission.

—

He pulls over on an empty stretch of road a few miles outside of town, stepping out of the Impala to lean against the hood. He closes his eyes, adjusts his footing, folds his hands in his lap.

“I know you said you were gonna be hands off,” Dean says, “but I was hoping you might answer one last prayer.”

For a long, tenuous moment, there’s just the wind in the trees, the distant rumble of another car coming down the highway.

“I was wondering when you’d call.”

Dean opens his eyes, and there Jack is, leaning next to him, a pleased little smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So you already know what I’m going to ask.”

Jack’s smile turns a little devious—it cracks Dean up, that after everything, he can still look so much like a kid keeping a delicious secret. “I do.”

“Well?”

“You should know,” Jack starts, sobering a little, “he’s at peace. He isn’t suffering. His fight is over.”

“So are you saying you won’t do it?” For a moment, Dean feels that old familiar fear before he remembers: this is new, this is different, Jack is different. He can feel good, now. He can feel hope. He can trust in those things.

His faith is rewarded.

“No,” Jack says. “But I care about him too, Dean. I don’t want to bring him back and just wind up hurting him.”

“You knew what I was going to ask,” Dean says. “You must know how I feel.”

“Yes. But knowing what you feel doesn’t change the fact that you still have free will. There are a lot of things you could choose to do from here.”

His concern isn’t unfounded, Dean knows. He’s intimately familiar with his own inaction on this particular front, but he’d like to think that he’s asking out of something other than the need to assuage his own guilt.

“You telling me my prayer is selfish?”

Jack shrugs. “Most prayers are. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. There’s nothing wrong with wanting things. Or with asking for them. And...I’ve heard there’s some value just in the saying.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, nudging Jack’s shoulder with his own. “I know. I’ll tell him.”

“Take good care of each other, Dean,” Jack says, flashing him one more smile—and then, just like that, he’s gone.

—

Dean doesn’t have to wait long for his answer. Behind him, the passenger door creaks open, and Cas steps out, looking more than a little bewildered.

Dean grins, makes his way over in three long strides, pulls Cas into a hug and keeps him there, breathing in the warm, steady life of him.

“I don’t understand,” Cas says, face pressed against the side of Dean’s head, fingers curling into the back of his jacket. “What happened?”

“I asked Jack to bring you back and he did.”

“Jack?”

“Got a lot to catch you up on,” Dean says. He lets go just enough to put a little space between them, to take a long look at Cas, hands on his shoulders. “But first, I gotta tell you, man, your confessions have the worst timing.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Did you bring me back just to complain at me?”

“No,” Dean says. “Brought you back to tell you I love you. The complaining is just a bonus.”

“I’ll take both,” Cas says, breaking into a smile.

Cas is still smiling as Dean kisses him, as he slides his hands up from Cas’ shoulders to cradle his face in his hands, relishing every second of it, this moment and the next and everything ahead of them unwritten.

“So what happens now?” Cas asks, when they finally part.

“Whatever we want.”

And the way Cas is looking at him? Dean thinks, with no small amount of smugness, that he’s never seen him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's](https://domesticadventures.tumblr.com/post/634873899586404352/) a rebloggable version on tumblr if that's your thing!


End file.
